1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to the manufacture of male electrical contacts of the type comprising a substantially U-shape body one end of which is extended to constitute a bar adapted to be inserted into a female electrical contact while the other end comprises means for connecting it to an electrical conductor, these means generally being either crimping lugs or so-called "insulation displacement" connecting means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For reasons associated with cost and tooling, contacts of this type are manufactured from thin blanks of a metal that is a good electrical conductor appropriately cut and bent. The blanks are cut from stripform metal stock. Various component parts of the contact are bent and then, after the conductor is fitted, some parts must be crimped.
The bar which makes the electrical connection to the corresponding female contact must have some mechanical strength and must be thicker than the rest of the body of the contact. The bar is generally formed by cutting from the metal stock a part wider than the final bar and a U-shape or L-shape part is made by bending appropriate portions into contact with each other.
A method of this kind has many disadvantages.
Given the tolerances, the bar is not always the same thickness. It may also exhibit differences in shape, its portions being applied together more or less well, which compromises the quality of the electrical connection. Also, the part of the U-shape body adjacent the bar is necessarily thinner and this results in a weaker area.
One object of the present invention is to remedy these various disadvantages.